The Little Princess
by Novum-Semita
Summary: After a trip to the Nightosphere to visit their grandpa, Hunson, the two children, Simon and Winona, have some questions for their parents. Why don't they have any family on Princess Bubblegum's side, how did she become Princess and how did she meet their marmee, Marceline? Bubbline, Sugarless Gum, PBxM, Spinoff from Adventurous Romance Trilogy
1. Where's My Mother?

"Bye Hunson," Princess Bubblegum called over to the Lord of Darkness. They waved goodbye as they stood at the portal.

"Bye papa," added Simon and Winona has they too waved. Simon was sitting in Princess Bubblegum's arms while Winona was sitting in Marceline's. They stepped through the portal that disappeared behind them and found themselves back in the portal room in the Candy Kingdom. The portal room had once been a place for greeting royal dignitaries but it had been converted into a room solely for travelling to and from the Nightosphere to visit the childrens' grandpa, Hunson. Marceline chuckled to herself. The idea of her father being a grandpa was still something of a novelty and she took every opportunity to tease him about it.

Winona yawned. "Sounds like someone's tired," observed Marceline.

"I'm not tired," protested Winona, "But Simon is." She pointed over at Simon who was now covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I am not," he argued, "She's making that up."

"Am not," said Winona.

"Are too," countered Simon.

"Children, don't fight," scolded Princess Bubblegum, "As it happens it's way past both your bedtimes." The children groaned at this. They carried them upstairs to their room where they helped them change into their pyjamas and made sure they brushed their teeth. By the time they got into bed they were starting to look tired.

"Mama?" said Winona sleepily.

"Yes, Win?" replied Princess Bubblegum as she pulled the covers up around her daughter.

"How come we've never met your mum and dad?" asked Winona. Princess Bubblegum hesitated and Marceline looked over from where she was putting Simon to bed.

"Yeah, and how did you get to be Princess?" piped up Simon.

"And how did you meet Marmee?" asked Winona.

"Kids, one question at a time," said Marceline. She watched the Princess' face carefully. The Princess seldom talked about her past. There were parts about her Bonnie's past that even she didn't know about and she never asked for she knew it was a sore topic for the Princess.

"Well, kids, that's a long story," said Princess Bubblegum at last. She turned to face Marceline, "And it's one that needs telling. But not tonight. It's far too late now."

"Awwww," groaned the children in unison.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night, I promise," smiled Princess Bubblegum.

"Ok," said Winona.

"Night, night, mama, marmee," added Simon.

"Goodnight you two," murmured Princess Bubblegum as she kissed them both goodnight.

"Sleep tight," added Marceline, "And don't let the why wolves bite."

Marceline glided silently down the corridor to their room, following along behind the Princess. Princess Bubblegum changed into her night things and climbed into bed. A moment later the Vampire Queen joined her, nestling down into her usual place beside the Princess, hooking a pale arm around her waist and tugging her closer. Only then did she speak.

"Bonnie," she murmured.

"Mmm," the Princess responded, sounding on the edge of sleep.

"I wasn't expecting them to ask," said Marceline. The Princess sighed.

"Neither was I," she replied. She turned over and snuggled against the Vampire Queen.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" asked Marceline.

"Yeah, they have a right to know," replied Princess Bubblegum. She gazed up into Marceline's eyes. "And so do you." She kissed Marceline affectionately, "Why don't we try to get some sleep?" The last question was more of a means of ending the conversation before it strayed too much further into uncomfortable territory.

Marceline looked up at the ceiling, one arm hooked around the Princess whose head was now resting on her chest. For some reason she felt anxious about learning the Princess' past. She almost felt as though she was prying even though that was an impossibility. She guessed it was because she was naturally such a private person herself and she wasn't used to others suddenly revealing their pasts. And perhaps she also felt a little guilty for feeling equally curious about her Bonnie's past as the children did. She nuzzled the Princess' hair, pushing aside such thoughts as she finally allowed sleep to overcome her.

* * *

The following night found them sitting in the library. It was a cold winter's night so the fire in the grate crackled with warmth , bathing the family in a soft flickering glow. Simon was curled up in Marceline's arms while Winona lay with her head resting in the Candy Princess' lap. There they waited patiently for the story to begin. Princess Bubblegum took a sip of tea before beginning.

"The first thing you have to know is that this story has a sad beginning," she began. The children looked solemnly up at her. She caught sight of their expressions and changed her own to a smile, "But don't worry," she hugged them both and Marceline shuffled closer to her Princess, completing the family hug, "It has a happy ending. After all, that's where we are now." The children smiled.

"Well, I don't really remember my mum. She died when I was very young," began the Princess, "I have this one memory or it maybe it's a dream. I'm not sure. There's this woman. She has pinkish mauve hair and she's talking to me. I can't understand what she was saying but she was holding a book in one hand and me in the other. I think she was my mum."

"What happened to your mum?" asked Simon.

"She got sick," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I didn't know until years later that she had some sort of illness that basically made her get weaker and weaker until she died. And don't worry, there is no chance of you getting it. I know what a hypochondriac you are, Simon." Simon grinned sheepishly and his ears turned pink at the tips.

"All I have of my mother is her portrait above the fireplace," continued Princess Bubblegum, pointing up at the painting. Below it was a vase of sunflowers, "And the doll you are holding, Winona." Winona looked at the doll in her hands. She had pink skin and long deep red hair made from wool that had been woven into the doll's scalp. She had deep green eyes the same shade as Bonnibel's and she wore a purple and grey dress. Her name was Belinda and Princess Bubblegum had cherished her ever since she was little. It was clear to see that Belinda had received a lot of love for her hair was cut short on one side from when Princess Bubblegum had decided to play hairdresser, not realising that her doll's hair would not grow back. She also had several stitched up rips on her arms where they had become torn on different occasions.

"My mother made her for me," explained Princess Bubblegum, "That's why she's so special to me."

"What was her name?" asked Winona.

"Her name was Nessabel," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Queen Bubblegum."

"_Queen_ Bubblegum?" said Marceline, "She was a queen?"

"That's right," replied Princess Bubblegum, "The Candy Kingdom only became a principality after I took to the throne. But that's much later on. Let's see, where was I?" She thought for a moment. "After mum died, dad went into mourning. I was too young to understand why he was acting so strange and I think it upset him that I didn't cry. I just thought mum had gone away for a bit. That maybe she was just in another part of the palace. I used to go looking for her sometimes and I used to think I could hear her." Marceline and the twins listened in silence as the Princess continued her story.

* * *

"Mama," called the Princess as she toddled down the corridor. It was about the only word she knew and it was with this word that she sought her mother. Once or twice she thought she heard her mum's cheerful humming coming from one of the rooms and she would rush in giggling, only to find the room empty. But this didn't worry her. Why should it? The palace was huge and her mum was bound to be somewhere in it. Wasn't she?

"Bonnibel, are you in here?" asked a voice from the doorway. It was Humbug Butler. He was a humbug candy dressed in the traditional blue suit and red gloves and boots of a royal butler and it was he who had often looked after the infant princess when her father was away on royal business which he often was. Royal duties were a source of escape for him and they would take him away from the palace, often for days at a time.

Princess Bubblegum hid under the bed. Hiding from old Hum-B was her favourite game to play. Humbug Butler started to look around the room, checking behind the curtains. Suddenly he heard the small giggling sounds emanating from under the bed.

"I hear you, Princess," he smiled, pulling up the duvet and hooking an arm around the giggling princess, pulling her out from under the bed. "You really shouldn't be away from the nursery," he chided gently as he led her back down the corridor to the nursery.

* * *

"Hang on, where's Peppermint?" asked Simon.

"This was long before Peppermint Butler was born," explained Princess Bubblegum, "Humbug was Peppermint Butler's ancestor. You have to remember both me and marmee are older than we look." The children nodded. It was easy to forget that both their parents were centuries old given their appearance and the way they acted. They settled back into silence as the Princess continued.

"My dad first told me the truth about mum when I was four years old. I was starting to get very inquisitive and I had already started wondering," continued Princess Bubblegum, "By now I could understand that she wasn't in the palace."

* * *

"Bonnie, there's something I have to tell you, sweetheart," said King Bubblegum one evening. Princess Bubblegum was lying on the rug, propped up on her elbows while she drew.

"Yes, daddy?" she said, looking up at her dad. A worried frown was creasing his brow and Princess Bubblegum's smile slowly disappeared. "What's the matter?" She got up and climbed up onto his knee.

"It's time I told you about your mother," said King Bubblegum, "I'm sure by now you've worked out that she isn't in the palace." Princess Bubblegum nodded solemnly.

"Where is she?" she asked. She thought she saw her dad's eyes glistening with unshed tears but a moment later he had blinked them away.

"She died when you were very small," he explained sadly, "She was very ill." Princess Bubblegum's lip trembled and tears sprang to her eyes at these words. She wept brokenly and her father comforted her as best he could, the tears tripping him as well.

* * *

Marceline noticed the tears in the Princess' eyes as she spoke and she put her arm around her. Simon and Winona had noticed too and they both hugged her tightly. They couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to lose either of their parents and neither wanted to find out.

"I think that's enough for tonight," suggested Marceline. Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"You're right," she said, "It's getting late and you've both got school in the morning." Simon and Winona nodded. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline carried them upstairs and put them to bed.

"Everything's going to be okay, mum," said Simon as she pulled the covers up around him. He hugged her tightly, "I promise." Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"You know, that's what your mum would always say to me when things were looking bad," she smiled, "And she was always right. And you're right now. Everything will be fine." Simon smiled.

"Goodnight, mum," he and Winona murmured as their eyelids began to droop.

"Goodnight," Princess Bubblegum whispered from the doorway where she and Marceline stood. She turned the light down to a soft glow and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. The story would continue tomorrow night but for now it was time for rest. Marceline held the Princess tightly that night. That was quite a bit to find out in one night and she wanted to provide any sort of comfort the Princess might need.

"I love you, Bonnie," she said gently as they drifted off to sleep. It was these unexpected shows of affection that meant the most and Princess Bubblegum smiled, snuggling closer to the Vampire Queen.

"I love you too, Mar-Mar," she murmured into the cool grey neck as at last sleep overcame her.


	2. Does Dad Like Me?

The following night they gathered once more in the library. Once again the fire crackled in the grate, casting out a pool of warmth on the two monarchs and their children.

"Okay, so tonight I'm going to tell you more about your grandfather, my father. He was a very kind man, always willing to help those around him. He cared about his kingdom and his subjects a great deal."

"He sounds a lot like you," observed Marceline. Princess Bubblegum smiled. It meant a lot to her when people recognised the similarities between her and her parents. She was often told she had her mother's eyes.

"Yes, he was," she smiled, "But after mum died he became very withdrawn. At first my relationship with my dad was very tenuous. I wanted us to be like all the other children I saw with their dads, laughing and playing outside or reading bedtime stories," Princess Bubblegum took out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes with it, "That's something my dad would never do. Humbug told me it was because reading to me was something my mother had always done and to read to me reminded him too much of her." She hesitated. "Are you sure this story isn't too sad for you?" she asked. Marceline knew that the Princess was trying to find a way out of telling them but she knew, as did the Princess, that this had to be done.

"We're ok," said Winona, "We'd like to know more about our grandparents." Simon nodded.

"Ok," replied Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

"When's dad getting back?" asked Princess Bubblegum from the bed in the royal nursery.

"He'll be back later tonight," replied Eva Carambar. Eva Carambar was a short squat caramel bar with curly ginger hair much like her descendant, Edith, in the present time. Eva was sitting on a hanging sofa that was suspended from the ceiling by four thick ropes. The firelight flickered off the needles that darted to and fro in her hands and reflected off her glasses. "You'd best get to sleep now, Princess," Eva reminded her gently.

"But I want to stay up until he gets back," protested Princess Bubblegum. Eva said no more. She knew the princess would be fast asleep before the King returned. As she predicted, by midnight the Princess was nodding off. She lay down on the pillow and before long she was fast asleep. Eva sighed. She wished the king would spend more time at the palace. His daughter needed him.

The King returned in the early hours of the morning. Eva heard his footsteps in the corridor and she looked up as the door opened.

"Welcome back, your majesty," said Eva as she put away her knitting. The King nodded and crossed the room to where Princess Bubblegum was sleeping.

"She tried to stay awake to wait for you," continued Eva.

"I meant to get back a lot sooner," replied King Bubblegum, "The meeting dragged on a lot longer than I thought."

"I know, your majesty," said Eva, "But your daughter needs you."

I know, Eva," replied King Bubblegum, "She just reminds me so much of her. Especially her eyes."

"Yes, they are the same shade as Nessabel's," said Eva.

"And it's not just her eyes," sighed King Bubblegum, "Her mannerisms. The way she bites her lip when she's concentrating or how she whistles little tunes to herself when she's happy. I don't understand, how can she have the mannerisms of someone she barely remembers?"

"Maybe she remembers more than you think," suggested Eva, "She's very bright. Do you know today I found her reading one of your books on etiquette?"

"But there are no pictures in that book," replied King Bubblegum.

"I know, but she was reading it all the same as far as I can tell," smiled Eva, "She even asked me what a couple of the words meant. You'll have to start thinking about getting her some tuition." King Bubblegum nodded. Sometimes he forgot how quickly time was passing.

* * *

"So, from the age of four and a half I was homeschooled," said Princess Bubblegum, "My lessons included elocution-."

"What's eelocushion?" interrupted Simon.

"No, no, elocution," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I was taught to speak clearly, like for giving speeches and making announcements. I was also taught to read, to write and basic arithmetic. I was...a somewhat eager pupil."

"You mean you were a brainbox back then as well," chuckled Marceline. Princess Bubblegum stuck her tongue out at the Vampire Queen which made the two children giggle. Their parents weren't like most adults, stuffy and boring, a fact they were glad of.

"Anyway, I had lessons three times a week which at least gave me something to do while dad was away. But I was starting to wonder why he was seldom home and I started to question if he liked me or not."

* * *

"Hum-B," said Princess Bubblegum as she sat at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yes, Princess?" replied Humbug Butler.

"Does dad like me?" she asked. Humbug Butler looked up in surprise.

"Of course he does," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's never home," said Princess Bubblegum, stirring what was left of the milk with her spoon, "And when he is he spends nearly all his time in his study."

"He's just busy," Humbug reassured her, "That's all. He loves you very much." Princess Bubblegum nodded wordlessly. It wasn't that she didn't believe Humbug but she found what he said hard to believe. Maybe there was something she could do to get her dad to like her. She set her spoon down and got down from the chair.

"Where are you going, your highness?" asked Humbug.

"Down to the library," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I've got some plans to make." Humbug was familiar with these "plans". They usually consisted of reading up on a particular thing or making some notes.

Princess Bubblegum made her way down to the royal library. It was a large room with a high ceiling. Bookshelves stretched from floor to ceiling and long mahogany tables stretched across the floor. Perched on each one were gold lamps with moss green lampshades. Princess Bubblegum wandered through the corridors made by the shelves until she found the shelf she was looking for. She pulled the stepladder over to a shelf labelled royal accounts and climbed up, reaching down a red book with gold trimming on the pages. It was entitled, "Royal Duties of Monarchs Past and Present." A thin layer of dust indicated that this book hadn't been read in sometime as it was normally used to train up new monarchs before they ascended the throne.

Princess Bubblegum sat down on one of the wing chairs beside the fire with the book balanced on her knee. She opened the book at the first page and began reading. For much of the morning she remained almost motionless, moving only to turn the page or make a few notes in her notepad.

That evening she waited until she heard her dad get home. As she predicted he headed straight for the royal study. As soon as she heard the door click behind him she got up and made her way up the stairs after him. She knocked on the door and waited until it opened.

"Bonnie, what are you doing up here?" the King asked in surprise.

"I wanted to ask you something, dad," replied Princess Bubblegum, standing with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" asked King Bubblegum.

"Can I come with you to the next royal ceremony?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"But Bonnie, it's all about meeting stuffy dignitaries and sitting in meetings for hours on end," replied King Bubblegum, "It's no place for someone as young as you. You only have a little time as a child. There's plenty of time to be an adult. Enjoy yourself."

"But, I want to learn," insisted Princess Bubblegum.

"And I will teach you," replied Princess Bubblegum, "But not now. Just wait a few years." He smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Now, why don't you go play for a bit?"

"Will you come with me?" asked Princess Bubblegum, "We never get to spend time together." King Bubblegum hesitated for a moment. He remembered what Eva had said to him about how his daughter needed him. But there was so much work still to do.

"Not tonight, Bonnie," he said. The Princess' face fell. "But I promise, tomorrow." Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Ok, dad," she replied. There wasn't much she could do to argue. But at least he had promised tomorrow. She went back to the nursery where she took down the doll her mum had given her.

"Let's go play in the garden," said Princess Bubblegum, making it sound as though her doll was doing the talking.

"But there might be vampires out there," she replied.

"But the vampires live far away from here," said the doll, "There are none here. Let's go!" And so the game of pretend continued until Humbug came in to tell her to go to sleep.

"It's late and you've got school in the morning," he said as he tucked her in.

"Okay, Hum-B," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Oh, dad said he'd come outside and play with me tomorrow. You were right." Humbug Butler smiled.

"That's great, Princess, didn't I tell you," he said, "Now, it really is late. Goodnight." He crossed the room to the door where he turned off the light before leaving the room. Princess Bubblegum snuggled down into the pillow and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. She just knew it.


	3. Disappointment and Preparation

Princess Bubblegum woke bright and early the following morning. She hugged her doll to her chest, remembering what her dad had said the night before. She practically leapt out of bed, much to Eva's surprise. She had fallen asleep on the hanging sofa, her knitting lying on the floor at her feet.

"My, my, you're up early this morning, your highness," she said with a note of surprise, "You gave me quite a start there, young lady."

"Daddy said he would come outside and play with me today," grinned the Princess before racing out the door. Eva looked after her with a puzzled expression.

Princess Bubblegum ran down the stairs two at a time and bolted into the kitchen. She got out a stepladder and climbed up to the cupboard above the counter where she reached down a box of cereal. She got a bowl out of the cupboard under the sink and a spoon out of the cutlery drawer before preparing herself a bowl of cereal with plenty of milk. She sat down at the table and proceeded to wolf it down. Within minutes it was gone and the bowl and spoon had been washed and returned to their rightful places. The Princess dashed out of the room and hurried up to the stairs to the King's study. She pushed open the door with a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Daddy, daddy, it's ti-." She stopped. The room was empty and the only movement came from the small mechanical instruments on the windowsill. They were of many shapes and sizes and the Princess had often wondered what they were used for. But today, they held no interest, what took top priority was the whereabouts of her father. She left the room and made her way down to the main hall where Humbug Butler was polishing some silver candelabras on the hall table.

"Hum-B, where's dad?" asked the Princess, "He said he'd come outside and play with me today." Hum-B stopped his polishing and looked over at the Princess. He smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Princess, your dad had to go away on some important business," he replied. The Princess stood silent for a moment. Suddenly she felt empty. He had promised.

"But he promised," she said sadly, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He only received the message last night, Princess," explained Humbug, "He left early this morning." Princess Bubblegum nodded silently. She bowed her head so that Humbug wouldn't see the tears forming there.

"I see," she said quietly. She turned and walked back towards the stairs. Humbug Butler looked after her with a worried expression on his face.

Once the Princess reached her room she threw herself down on the bed. She held her doll to her chest, crying into her deep red hair. It wasn't fair. Why did this always happen? The gossamer curtains fluttered in the breeze and a shadow drifted across the balcony. Princess Bubblegum looked up, teary eyed, at the balcony when she heard a sound. It sounded like a soft sigh. Was someone there? She could just make out something shadowy on the balcony. She blinked and it was gone. She got up slowly and made her way over to the balcony. She swept her gaze across the kingdom but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it had been her imagination.

* * *

"Is the shadow important?" asked Simon.

"Very," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"How?" asked Winona. Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"That's a story for another night," she replied, "Come on, it's way past your bedtime."

"Awwww, but we wanna hear more?" protested Simon and Winona. Marceline chuckled.

"No, no, Bonnie's right," she added, lifting Simon up in her arms, "We can continue the story tomorrow night." Princess Bubblegum lifted Winona up and together the royal family made their way up to the nursery.

"Mama, is this the nursery you slept in when you were little?" asked Winona as they pushed open the door. It was something she had been wondering since the beginning of the Princess' story.

"The very same," smiled Princess Bubblegum. Winona looked over at the balcony where the mysterious shadow had once been so many years ago.

"Night night, mama," said Simon and Winona as the two monarchs put them to bed, "Night night, Marmee." They kissed them goodnight.

"Goodnight children," they smiled.

"Pleasant dreams," said Princess Bubblegum.

She followed Marceline back to the royal bedchambers.

"I'll say that shadow was important," chuckled Marceline as she got into bed.

"But of course," smiled Princess Bubblegum, leaning forwards and kissing Marceline affectionately, "More important than you'll ever know." Marceline wound her arms around her Princess and the Princess responded by resting her head against the Vampire Queen's chest. Her legs were tangled with the Vampire Queen's as she neared the edge of sleep, feeling warm waves of drowsiness wash over her.

"Will you tell us about the shadow tonight?" asked Simon the following night as they sat around the fire.

"I'm afraid I didn't find out the significance of the shadow until much later," replied Princess Bubblegum, "So I may not get to that part tonight. But that wasn't the last I saw of the shadow. I saw it quite a few times over the years, usually when I felt lonely or upset. At first I thought it was my mother watching over me but I didn't learn more about it until my eighth birthday."

* * *

"Will dad be home for my birthday?" asked Princess Bubblegum as she sat at the windowsill, crayon in hand. Drawing was something she often did to occupy the long afternoons after her lessons were over.

"He should be," replied Humbug, "He sent a message this morning to say that he was finished in The Fire Kingdom."

"When will he be back then?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"He should be back on the morning of your birthday," replied Humbug, "That reminds me, did Eva bring up your party frock?"

"Yeah, she left it up on my bed," smiled the Princess. She was looking forward to her birthday and a chance to where her party frock. It was purple dress with long form-fitting sleeves that puffed out at the shoulders like a pair of marshmallows. It was decorated with green and gold trimming around the neckline and it had a pink frilly underskirt.

Princess Bubblegum spent most of the day writing out invitations to her friends and helping Eva with the baking. Like so many children she had been attracted to the inviting smells and warmth of the kitchen from a young age. At first she had spent a lot of her time under the tables, watching the servants and maids at work. In the evening she would sometimes curl up in front of the stove where she would watch the flames leaping about in the oven until she fell asleep.

As she got older Eva somewhat took her under her wing and she was allowed to do simple tasks like whisking up some eggs in a bowl or helping her to knead the dough for a loaf of bread. Eva soon discovered that the young girl seemed to have a knack for baking. This was another skill of her mother's she had somehow inherited. Princess Bubblegum would often look back over those memories with fondness, chuckling when she realised that although she could bake proficiently, the moment she turned her hand to cooking anything savoury it invariably ended up as a burnt inedible mess.


End file.
